


journeys end in lovers meeting

by greywardenblue



Category: October Daye Series - Seanan McGuire
Genre: Drabble, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-30
Updated: 2020-09-30
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:47:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26738338
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/greywardenblue/pseuds/greywardenblue
Summary: Simon and Patrick had this conversation many times. This time, it doesn't go like Simon expects.
Relationships: Dianda Lorden/Patrick Lorden/Simon Torquill
Comments: 6
Kudos: 29





	journeys end in lovers meeting

“ _Patrick_ ,” Simon sighed, “Those pants should be a crime. Take them off.”

It was their usual teasing about fashion. Patrick would roll his eyes and call him fussy and hard to please, as always.

He did not consider Dianda.

"I think _your_ pants are a crime," she said, sliding closer to Simon. "Take them off."

"Excuse me, this is the latest fashion--" He was silenced by Dianda's hand on his thigh. He looked questioningly at Patrick, who shrugged his shoulders with a smile.

"You heard me," Dianda said in his ear. "Take. It. Off."

_Oh_. So that's how it is.


End file.
